Wireless communication network providers strive to provide high quality services using finite wireless communication resources. As the communication demands of wireless devices on communication networks increase, various data traffic management solutions have been applied to meet these demands. Typical traffic management methods are applied reactively, for example, when the demand for communication resources from wireless devices approaches or exceeds the available resources. Reactive solutions by definition are unable to anticipate or prepare for conditions of high demand. Additionally, reactive solutions themselves consume network resources due to the signaling among network elements required to detect and respond to high demand network conditions.